se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Junichiro Koizumi/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| President Jiang with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi. china.org.cn Hu Jintao - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| On the evening of April 23, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in the hotel where he stayed with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi following his attendance to the Asia-Africa Summit. Foto: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Corea del Norte * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Kim Jong-il.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi shakes hands with North Korean leader Kim Jong II following their talks in Pyongyang. Reuters Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| The Japanese Prime Minister, Junichiro Koizumi bows in front of the main altar as Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko look on during a memorial service for war dead marking the 57th anniversary of Japan's surrender in World War II. Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's former prime minister Junichiro Koizumi (C) and former Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu (L) , Taro Nakayama attend the 168th extraordinary Diet session at the Lower House on September 10, 2007 in Tokyo, Japan. Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Prime minister Junichiro Koizumi and his predecessors Yasuhiro Nakasone and Kiichi Miyazawa, 2005. Tributes, Inc Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Morihiro Hosokawa.jpg| Double trouble: Ex-Prime Ministers Morihiro Hosokawa (left) and Junichiro Koizumi face reporters in Tokyo on Tuesday. | AFP-JIJI Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Koizumi (centre) is promising a change of approach. AP Junichiro Koizumi - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Obuchi won out over former Chief Cabinet Secretary Seiroku Kajiyama and Health Minister Junichiro Koizumi. AP Archivo Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe smiles as he dines with former prime ministers (from left) Junichiro Koizumi, Yoshiro Mori and Taro Aso at Nippon Foundation Chairman Yohei Sasakawa's villa in Narusawa, Yamanashi Prefecture. Sasakawa posted the picture to his blog on Wednesday. japantimes.co.jp Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Jun'ichirō Koizumi, Prime Minister, and Yasuo Fukuda, Chief Cabinet Secretary. 内閣官房内閣広報室 Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Taro Aso.jpg| Japan's Chief Cabinet Secretary Shinzo Abe (2nd R) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (2nd L) and other presidential election candidates Finance Minister Sadakazu Tanigaki (R) and Foreign Minister Taro Aso, after Abe was chosen as the party president at the ruling Liberal Democratic Party parliamentarian meeting at the party headquaters in Tokyo September 20, 2006. Study-in-china.org Naoto Kan - Sin imagen.jpg| Naoto Kan, leader of the Democratic Party of Japan (R) makes his speech as Japanese Prime Minister and ruling Liberal Democratic Party leader Junichiro Koizumi (L) watches him during a televised debate attended by Japan's six party leaders at the Japan National Press Club in Tokyo, 27 October 2003, on the eve of the start of official campaigning for the November 9 general election. Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Chief Cabinet Secretary Shinzo Abe (R) poses for a photo with Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the headquarters of the ruling Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) in Tokyo, capital of Japan, Sept. 20, 2006. (Xinhua Photo) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri, left, and Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi share a smile as they shake hands after announcing a joint statement on the Indonesia-Japan summit meeting at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo Tuesday, June 24, 2003. Reuters Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of the Republic of Indonesia. japan.kantei.go.jp Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and the Prime Minister of Japan Mr. Junichiro Koizumi raising toast at a banquet hosted by the Japanese Prime Minister in Tokyo on December 10, 2001. pib.nic.in Dr. Manmohan Singh - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Junichiro Koizumi at Kuala Lumpur on December 13, 2005. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Mohammad Khatami - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting former Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (L) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi prior to their talks at Koizumi's office in Tokyo, 24 August 2006. Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi shakes hand with Israel's Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres, July 12, 2006 in Jerusalem, Israel. Ehud Olmert - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi and Prime Minister Ehud Olmert Photo: Gil Yohanan Palestina * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a summit meeting with Mr. Mahmoud Abbas, the President of the Palestinian Interim Self-Government Authority, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Photo: http://japan.kantei.go.jp Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (R) and his Japanese counterpart Junchiro Koizumi pose before their meeting in Ankara, 10 January 2006. Abdullah Gül - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish Foreign Minister Abdullah Gul (L) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Prime Minister Meets with Prime Minister of the Republic of Turkey. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Fuentes Categoría:Jun'ichirō Koizumi